1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to an air conditioner having a draining device for draining water from indoor device of the air conditioner, and for preventing the water from dropping from the indoor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air conditioners comprise an outdoor device for being disposed outdoors, and for generating cooling air, and an indoor device coupled to the outdoor device, for receiving the cooling air, and for allowing the cooling air to flow or to blow into the family buildings.
Normally, when the cooling air flows or blows into the family buildings via the indoor device, a condense water may be generated in the indoor device, and may drop into the family buildings.
However, till now, the indoor device is directly coupled to the outdoor device, and the typical air conditioners do not have any water draining devices provided to remove or to drain the water that may be generated in the indoor device, such that the condense water may still drop into the family buildings and may dirt various objects in the family buildings.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air conditioner facilities.